Naria (Terrible Swift Sword)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Barbarian (Savage Barbarian) Level: 1 Experience: 0000 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts)(+2 racial) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 15 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Barbarian) AC: 18 = + DEX (04) + Armor (00) + Shield (03) + Natural (00) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (04) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (00) + Shield (03) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Trait (02) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (00) + Trait(01) Speed: 40' (Base 30') Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 (RAGING) HP: 17 = + CON (04) + FC (01) (Barbarian) AC: 16 = + DEX (04) + Armor (00) + Shield (03) + Natural (00) + Dodge (01) - Rage (02) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (04) + Dodge (01) - Rage (02) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (00) + Shield (03) + Natural (00) - Rage (02) INIT: +06 = (04) + Trait (02) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 20 = + BAB (01) + STR (04) + DEX (04) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +06 = (02) + CON (04) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (00) + WIS (00) + Trait(01) + Raging (02) Speed: 40' (Base 30') Rage: 06 rounds per day Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 (FATIGUED) HP: 15 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Barbarian) AC: 17 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (03) + Natural (00) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (03) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (00) + Shield (03) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +05 = (03) + Trait (02) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +02 = (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (00) + Trait(01) Speed: 40'(Base 30') Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments -NORMAL- Morningstar: Attack: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeoning or Piercing Scimitar: Attack: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: N/A Chakram: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Ranged, x3 Dagger: Attack: +03 = 01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10', Special: Ranged, x2 Dagger: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10', Special: Ranged, x2 -RAGING- Morningstar: Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeoning or Piercing Scimitar: Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: N/A Chakram: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Ranged x3 Dagger: Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10', Special: Ranged, x2 Dagger: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10', Special: Ranged, x2 -FATIGUED- Morningstar: Attack: +02 = (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeoning or Piercing Scimitar: Attack: +02 = (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: N/A Chakram: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Ranged, x3 Dagger: Attack: +02 = (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10', Special: Ranged, x2 Dagger: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10', Special: Ranged, x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian Bonus Feat: Dodge Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Languages: Common Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement: A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. Rage: A barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Constitution modifier + 2 rounds for each level after 1st. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, he takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. While in rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A barbarian can end his rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, his rage immediately ends. (Fatigued: A fatigued character can neither run nor charge and takes a –2 penalty to Strength and Dexterity.) Feats Shield Focus(Heavy) (Racial): Chosen shield grants +1 additional bonus to AC. Dodge (1st Level): +1 dodge bonus to AC. A condition that would make you lose Dex bonus to AC would also make you lose this bonus to AC. +1 to CMD as well. Traits Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 on Will saves Reactionary (Combat): +2 on Initiative checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Barbarian 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 06 1 3 4 -2 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -2 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 4 -2 +0 Fly 02 0 0 4 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 04 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 4 -2 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 03 1 0 4 -2 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Furs 12 gp 00 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 07 gp 10 lb Scimitar (Melee) 15 gp 04 lb Morningstar (Melee) 08 gp 06 lb Chakram (1)(Ranged) 01 gp 01 lb Dagger (2) (Melee/Ranged) 04 gp 02 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Blanket, Common 02 sp 01 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Wondermeal x5 05 cp 00 lb Rope, Hemp(50 ft.) 01 gp 10 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp 00 lb Whetstone 02 cp 01 lb Total Weight: 46 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 00-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 22 SP: 06 CP: 03 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 23 Height: 5'10" Weight: 163 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: For a barbarian Naria is clean, but her hair is usually a mess. Her skin is tanned and scared. She wears mostly furs and carries a scimitar with a shield. Demeanor: Naria loves martial combat whether it be a fight to the death or friendly dualing. Background Naria depends on the only person she can trust, herself. From an early age Naria showed promise as a warrior. But woman in her tribe used pots, pans, and beds to help the tribe survive, not a sword and shield. Yet Naria's father could not deny the agility and precision his daughter displayed. So, against the tribes traditions, he trained her in the ways of their clan. One evening as the clans met Naria's father, with her permission, challenged any of the youths to a dual. The remaining clans simply laughed at the idea and took it as a joke. But when Naria failed to leave the center of the dualing ring everyone stopped their laughter and began looking to their leader for the answer. His answer was simply raising his mug in the air and shouted "Who will teach this woman her place?" After a few moments a youth stepped into the center with Naria brandishing a massive hammer. "I will set her in her ways if it pleases." the youth exclaimed as he bowed before their leader. The combat lasted only a minute and ended with the youth bleeding from his stomach and left cheek. The crowd drew deathly quite as Naria stood in the center of the dualing ring, almost defiantly. "Was he the best you have to offer? I would like some meat with my dinner, if it pleases." Naria wiped the blood from her sword as she shot the crowd a crooked smile. At that time Brakin stepped into the center. Brakin is a youth of considerable size and rightfully so being the son of the tribes leader, Gregarin. The youth carried with him his fathers axe and a simple wooden shield. Naria knew this was not going to be an easy fight, but winning would carry with a great respect. The dual raged on for several minutes with both combatants taking and exchanging blows. The crowd simply watched in amazment as this woman still a girl was getting the better of Brakin, a youth nearly three times her size. After what seemed forever the dual ended with Brakin on his back with his fathers axe behind Naria. Naria had defeated Brakin. She turned to her father and could she the pride that was there but then she turned to regard both Brakin and his father. She did not see pride or respect in either. In fact they carried only rage in their eyes. Both father and son attacked with sword, axe and shield. Naria was nearly overwhelmed in the sudden attack but managed to strike both Brakin and his father as she tried to get away. At that point Stigandr, Naria's father, stepped in and stopped both father and son in their pursuit. "The dual is over she has won! Why do you attack her still and both of you at that?" he says quickly as he looks to Naria and then to Gregarin. The only thing he received for his efforts was a backhand to the jaw. "This is my tribe!" Gregarin screamed. "There will be a trial held tonight. Your daughter will answer for her crimes against this clan." "What crimes do you speak of? Defending herself against an attack or defeating your son?" Stigandr said as he lloked to the father and son. "I ask that I take her place at this trial since the crimes you speak of mean death and I will not have you take my daughter." After several moments the Gregarin agreed to his terms. "Stigandr, I except these terms and old friend you have been found guilty. I will not take your daughters life but she is not welcome here. She will remain in exile for the rest of her days. This is my judgement. Do you except?" With his sword and shield in hand, Stigandr bows showing that he excepts. That night was the last time Naria ever saw her father and her mother died giving birth to her. Naria is alone in the world and had the scars to prove it. She has traveled from town to town looking for adventure and her next fight. Like many of her people Naria loves martial combat. Her only flaw, if you can call it that, is that she gets blood drunk and attacks without mercy. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (May 22, 2011) (Satin Knights, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (June 1, 2011) (HolyMan, Judge) level 1 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters